Stranger
by Dire Dragon
Summary: Shippo is sprated from the group and now its up to a stranger to bring them back together.
1. It's starts

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.  
That anima is owned by a very nice people that need to be respected  
  
Ch 1  
It's starts/day 1  
  
It had drag on long enough thought Inuyasha with a slice he cut the plate worm in half (it's like a big metal snake) falling to the ground it started to glow brighter and brighter. Every one scattered except Kagome who was franticly looking for Shippo. Then she saw him on the other side of the plate worm. He had no ware to run for he was on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Shippoooooooo!!" screamed Kagome. !Wamp! Miroku tackled Kagome away from the worm just as the massive worm explode. Then it all went black.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome.Kagome." She could hear her name being called. Slowly she regained conciseness the first thing she saw was a extremely reveled Inuyasha. "Uggggg...... What Happened?" Kagome inquired like a flood it came back to her. "Where's Shippo?" she yelled. With that Inuyasha's and Miroku's faces became dreadfully over come with grief. "Where's Shippo?" she cried louder. Turning her head she saw were Shippo had been standing, the cliff side had clasped plunging the little fox to the forest below. "No.Shippo can't be dead. Tell me that he is still alive!" she said. Both men looked away. Kagome began to weep uncontrollably, Shippo was gone and she all ways thought of him like a little brother. Inuyasha hugged Kagome whispering over and over "It will be all right"  
  
In a small clearing in the forest at the base of the cliff Shippo lay unconscious with wolves closing in on him. The leader for the pack leaped to slaughter the little fox. Half way through the lung a katana split through one the side of its skull and out the other. With a surge of blood it did a twist in mid air and slammed in to the ground.  
  
A lone figure stepped in to the clearing. The pack coward back in to the forest shadows after since their leader was now a bleeding lifeless lump. Walking over the Stranger pulled his weapon from the dead creature. Cleaning the blade he walked over to the little fox's body. Two voices clashed in his head. "It's a demon, kill it NOW!" "No it's only a child." The two voices bickered in his head as he watched Shippo sleep. Taking off his cloak he folded it in to a small bed. Next he placed Shippo on the make shift bed, after starting a fire the stranger lad down on the opposite side of the fire.  
  
A few miles away a very distressed Kagome sat with extremely red eye from all her crying. Shippo had been like a brother to her. Sitting next to her was Inuyasha his face grim from losing a friend. "Don't worry Miroku is out looking for Shippo." Just them Miroku walked in slowly he shook his head sadly side to side. 


	2. Wolves

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.  
That anima is owned by a very nice people that need to be respected  
  
Ch 2  
Wolves  
  
Stretching Shippo's eyes fluttered open, he ached all over. In a slight haze he wondered why he didn't die from the explosion of the Pate Worm. Looking him self over Shippo realized that he was bandage up. "Good you're awake" a voice said. Sitting up Shippo's eyes darted the source of the sound. He was standing on the opposite side of the now dwindling fire. He had short jet black hair, Dark blue eyes, and stood just as tall as Inuyasha. Across his hip he had a katana and kadachi strapped to his belt. Sitting down by Shippo he inquired  
  
"What's your name little fox?"  
  
"Shippo and what yours?" Shippo answered.  
  
"Dire."  
  
"Dire? But that means horrible and terrible."  
  
"So?"  
  
". . . . Well it's your name to live with"  
  
"Now that that's settled let get to a-" Dire was cut of by a wolf. It had leaped on his back and shredded off most of the skin on his left shoulder. Spinning he pulled out his katana and slashed it across its face cutting the top have of its head off. With a thud it hit the ground spilling blood across the ground. Eight more emerge into the clearing with hate filled eyes. "Use this" said Dire while he handed his kadachi to Shippo.  
  
Replying with a brief nod he grasped the small sword with both hands. With out warning three wolves leaped. Swinging the katana he cut ones jaw off and cleaved the thirds skull. The second wolf found its make through. Clamping it jaw on Dire left arm, shredding the muscles. Gritting from the pain Dire plunged his katana through the wolf's skull and ripping it out the side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another leap for him. It was to late to doge the attack.  
  
Suddenly the wolf's body bursts aflame in a greenish blaze. With a yelp it fell to the ground dead. Glancing at Shippo he saw a dead wolf next to him. The kadachi in his right hand by his back leg, the left hand palm open towards the burning corpse. A smile spread across his face. The three reaming wolves split up two went a Dire.  
  
The new leader went for Shippo. Lunging at him Shippo moved to the left and cut its ear. Whimpering it backed away singling for the other to two do the same. Too late, there remains were sprawled across the ground. Looking back the fox had vanished. It franticly looked every ware finally it looked up it see Shippo bring down the kadachi into the back of the wolf's neck. After a brief breather Shippo said "here" trying to hand the kadachi back. "No you keep it. You've earned it" Dire replied handing the sheath to Shippo. Else ware Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku Got ready to go look for Shippo again. It had been getting colder, and colder soon it would start to snow soon, and if that happened Shippo would probability freeze to death. "Wait" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. "What is it?" Kagome inquired. "Blood, Really fresh blood." With another sniff he added "Smells like wolf blood." "That might be were Shippo be" Offered Miroku. 


	3. Super Katana

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.  
That anima is owned by a very nice people that need to be respected  
  
Ch 3  
Super katana  
  
Sitting by the fire Dire sighed. Looking over he saw his cloak move a little. Two eyes appeared from under some of the layers. "Ick you cloak smells terrible. Don't you ever wash it?" asked Shippo who was in the cloak. With a chuckle Dire answered "nope." "Well it least its warm" Shippo muttered as he fell back a sleep. A short wile later Dire slowly drew his Katana. He could hear some thing coming closer.  
  
"shhhhhhhh. . ." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a slight "shiiiiiiing" some thing had just drawn its weapon. Drawing his own and creeping forward he singled for the other to do the same. They came to a clearing across it stood a man holding a katana in his hand. The smell of dead wolf was everywhere.  
  
There were three of them Dire noticed. Two male a half breed the other a monk. Also there was a girl with them, her clothes were very odd. "Do you be friend or foe" Dire called. "What's it to you?" the white haired one shot. "Don't tempt me you half breed" Dire called back, that got him mad.  
  
"What did you call me?" Inuyasha yelled. "You hear me you mutt" the figure called back. Now he was really pissed. Just before he attacked Kagome said "cool it Inuyasha or I will say the s-i-t word" before Inuyasha could respond the figure call "Sit. I see she's got you trained. Hay can you role over to, Hun can you. Come on boy rover over, rover over." "Shut up" Inuyasha screamed. The only response Inuyasha got was the man calling back "Can't can you. Well are you at least hose broken?"  
  
That did it Dire noticed. With out a second more the man leaped forward. "Crap!!! He's fast" Dire muttered. Raising his katana just in time to block the attack. Both men put great straining on there weapons pushing forward.  
  
"So what's your name half breed?" Dire joked during the weapon dead lock.  
  
"Inuyasha and yours you weakling?" Inuyasha replied with a grin.  
  
"Dire"  
  
"Well that makes sense"  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Because you swordsmanship is appalling" (Dire also mean to that to)  
  
"You won't think that for long"  
  
Simultaneously both me brought their knees in to each others groins as hard as they could. Slowly both fell men over. "That had to hurt" Miroku said. Miroku and Kagome look at the stirring cloak out of it popped Shippo. A little bit angrily he asked "what's with the noise?" "Shippo!" Kagome cried. Turing Shippo saw a extremely reveled Kagome." Kagome!" he said while he jumped into here arms. Standing up (still in much pain) Dire asked "you know them?" Shippo introduced every one. Next he explained what happened.  
  
"So why are you guys around these parts?" Dire asked. "None of you business" Inuyasha shot. With a sigh Kagome explained how they were looking for jewel shards. "Like this" Dire asked pulling out Two. Everyone turned to look at them "Exactly" Kagome Said. "So that's what they are" Dire muttered putting them back in to the hilt of his katana.  
  
(p.s. its super katana because it has jewel shards in it) 


End file.
